World Domination!
by Batajitsu
Summary: Another one shot attempt at humor. Zack and Sephiroth sitting at a bar during the Wutai war, Zack asks Sephiroth if his ever had any plans to take over the world. Seems, even before Mt Nibel, Sephiroth had the plans to take over the world.


**HOW TO: TAKE OVER THE WORLD**

**By Batajitsu**

Sitting at the small bar within the decrypted camp of the ShinRan encampment of the Wutaian war, Sephiroth and Zack sat hunched over their dinks, next to each other, each had their respective weapons, strapped to their backs.

"hey Seph" Zack asked, raising his head form his drink to look at his comrade.

"Yea?" Sephiroth replied, taking a small swing form his bottle of vodka in his hand.

"You ever thought about taking over the world?"

"Hahaha... Once or twice.. Why you ask? He replied, chucking slightly.

"Just a thought, I've entertained the idea... A few times..."

Sephiroth laughed again, taking another swing of his bottle of crystal clear liquor.

"Let me guess," Sephiroth started, smiling as he did so, "You had thousands of women as well?"

"Hahaha, how'd you guess?"

Shaking his head, Sephiroth took another swing of alcohol.

"How would you do it?" Zack asked several minutes later.

"Do what?" Sephiroth asked, lowering his drink to the table.

"Take over the world?" Zack replied.

"I donno" Sephiroth replied, chuckling slightly, his cheeks slightly pink from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"Common, I know you, there's no way you don't have a plan just incase"

"Hahaha... Alright, well... "He paused for a moment, thinking of the best possible way that he would handle this scenario. "First I'd kill any SOLDIER who I thought was a threat, like you for starters." He smiled as he glanced at Zack's amused face. "Hmm then I guess I'd go around burning a few villages, like Nibelheim, always hated that place, so gloomy and depressing, yuk… And so much dirt… And those mountains?"

Zack nodded his head, taking a sip of the dark liquid, which was contained in his dirt smudged glass.

Then I'd go around destroying some rare and super powerful monsters, like that swamp snake outside the Chocobo ranches… Just to show everyone how tough I am..."

"Yea yea? I know what ya mean... Gotta play the tough guy act"

"Then I'd defiantly kill all of the ShinRa executives, you know, for shock value and all that jazz... Will defiantly leave some kind of marker there to show was me, I mean common, someone could easily take the credit then"

"Haha, that's so true" Zack took another small sip.

"But of course by then, there's bound to be some pesky do gooders that will try and foil my plans…"

"Wow, you've really thought this through haven't you?"

Sephiroth chuckled. As Zack interrupted.

"Like I mean, with me, all I have is, one kill a few people, then somehow my mind skips a few stages and goes right to the thousands of sexy naked women part, haha"

Sephiroth Chuckled again, "Big surprise there…" shaking his head at his friends thought process, before continuing. "So of course, I'd have to go and play on their minds, try and have one of them kill his friends or something, still working on the details there, but I'll figure something out."

"Dude that's evil..." Zack started, as he took another drink from his black liquid.

"Then of course, I'd have to kill emm all, or make emm join me… The women anyway… Defiantly kill the men…Hopefully some cuties will be there… Else I'll just kill emm all" He nudged Zack, who was grinning at the prospect of sexy female evil comrades.

"Dude, just as a side note, chicks in leather… Are hot!" Zack noted, nodding as he did so.

"Oh yea naturally," Sephiroth replied, nodding his head enthusiastically, making a small mental note in his plans to change any female personal that join him if he ever decides to take over the world, to wear some revealing leather outfits. Taking another small sip before continuing, "Then I'd of course, find some kind of way to destroy anyone who didn't agree with me, you know, maybe using some materia or something to summon a meteor to earth…. You know like in movie show we saw last week?"

"The black Materia?"

"Yea that's the one"

"Dude, that's a little out there…" Zack looked side long at Sephiroth, as though he were crazy

"Hahaha, well… The plans still in progress… All I know is…."

"Chicks in leather?" Zack smirked.

"Better believe it." Sephiroth finished, before draining the last of his vodka.


End file.
